onyxclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Crackdown 2
Crackdown 2 is a sort of cool game that was booted from the list of top 10 Xbox live games. It is enjoyed by many Onyx members (especially Templar and HaloFan) when there is nothing else to do or the Halo: Reac server is down. In this game there is some sort of campaign where you play as a OMG SOOPER SEKRET AJENT but usually we just screw around in Keys to the City mode. Factions El Agency- A bunch of guys who have some sort of augmentations and can pull some Superman style shit with their super-strength, and rocket boots. They keep the city safe from bad guyz. The Flood The Freaks (halo ripoff lololololol)- A bunch of nasty ass mutants who look like the Flood from Halo if they were mentally retarded. These things are really stupid and no real threat to the city at all other than the fact that the citizens have to look at them The Cell- These guys are a bunch of anarchist rebels or some shit, they go around killing people for the hell of it and are the sworn enemies of the Agency. There is a rumor they like to have sex with the Freaks in their spare time but this is unconfirmed. The Cell are hated because they are racist, homophobic, anti-semitic, and just generally major douchebags. Citizens- The normal people who are fucking stupid enough to live in a city full of super-powered police men, giant fucking mutant zombies, and insane assholes who go around killing everyone. Peacekeepers- These guys are technically part of the Agency but didn't get any super powers, most likely because they are too retarded. They drive stupid little police cars and make futile attempts to stop the Freaks and the Cell. Vehicles Agency Cars- These are all a bunch of super powered vehicles for super powered dudes. Most of them can transform or are insanely unsafe and violate at least 10 traffic laws (other than the gay Peacekeeper car which is pretty normal). There is even a helicopter that shoots FUCKING ROCKETS. Cell Cars- For a terrorist group these guys are pretty fucking broke. For some reason all of their vehicles are crappy beater cars with "armor" made out of rusty metal plates and generally just look like what would result if the Mutants from Fallout tried to make their own cars. Civillian Cars- Just normal cars and trucks, but most of them are old and rusty. This is probably because the city is an island and no car dealer is fucking stupid enough to try and sell cars in that place. The City For some reason the city is some island out in the middle of nowhere, yet seems to be a pretty popular place. The public works division is pretty crappy though because almost all of the bridges are broken and most of the buildings are falling apart (except the Agency building, nice job assholes). This is probably because most of the construction workers were killed by the insane fucktards who roam this fucked up city. Its sort of like New Jersey without the guidos. Category:The Games We Play